Surprise! Surprise!
by Erin Land
Summary: Regulus Black is Dead! Isn't he?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Things Harry Potter belong to Rowlings. Sophia Guzman is my intelectual property and any resemblance to another character or real person is purely a coincidence. Reviews are welcome (but flames are not).

A/N: Slight AU (if you don't know what that means you need to read more fanfiction)

I hope you enjoy:D

"Reggie, if you keep that up, I'm going to slap you." Sophie bit out, annoyed at her fiancé's nervous pacing.

"Sophie…I have something to tell you." He stopped pacing and pulled her to sit in his lap as he sat in the cushy recliner they have in their shared apartment overlooking the mountains in Arizona, of all places.

She snuggled in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder as he spoke.

"You know how I always avoid your questions about my family?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you'll think I'm insane if I tell you."

"Spit it out already, Reggie!"

"My full name is Regulus. Regulus Black. Not Reggie Blackhouse." His grip on his soon to be wife, tightened as she sat up and looked at him.

"You're right, you're nuts."

"I'm serious, Sophie!"

"I thought you said you were Regulus." She smirked at him.

"Funny. Sophie, I'm being completely honest with you, laying my heart down on the line and you mock me!"

"Reggie, you're confessing to being a FICTIONAL character. Not even one with a personality, one mentioned in passing."

"I wasn't really killed…" He mused "something happened, my best guess is some residual magic mixed with the other spells and I came here. To this world." He looked her, eyes never wavering from her face.

"Reggie…you're scaring me." She tried to pry his hands from her waist, where they were clamped tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sophie, I want you to know the truth about me if we are to be married. Sophie? You do believe me, don't you?"

She winced at his panicked voice. "Are you going to hurt me if I say no?"

"Darling! I love you, I would never hurt you. I just want to convince you that I'm not mental." He eased in his grip and she stopped wriggling.

"Regulus."

"Yes?"

"I think you should go see a psychologist for whatever problem you're having."

"Oh, Sophie!" He ran his hand thru his curly black hair, getting slightly tangled towards the end, near his shoulders. "I'm not insane, how can I prove it to you! I mean all the signs were there! That tattoo that you had me remove because you thought it offensive. It was the Dark Mark! My English accent here in the United States! Things that were in favor for us when they shouldn't be."

"Lots of English people are here, Reg, and that tattoo was just plain UGLY! It wasn't 'The Dark Mark' and we just…are lucky." She finished lamely.

"I have no birth certificate, no social security number and no reliable identification. I've been here for approximately fourteen years." He watched as her eyes widened in realization hit her and she shot up.

"Nonono, you are NOT a wizard, Reggie. I think I should take those Harry Potter books away, you're getting WAY too involved in them." She stalked to the bedroom that they converted into a den and started picking out the books from the shelf.

"Sweeting, you know that I've had the tattoo before the other books were even published. You're denying it now but you know in your heart, I am speaking the truth." He plucked the book out of her hand and put it down on one of the tables.

"Why are you telling me this, Reg? Why now?" She plopped down on the desk that they shared, looking scared and worried.

He knelt in front of her and looked up into her face, holding her hands. "The reason why I'm telling you this NOW at this time is because…I found a way back home. Back to _my_ home. London, Magical London. The 'World of Harry Potter' if you will."

"So…you're telling me all this, to make me think you're crazy…just so you can leave me? Reggie, you should have just told me the truth. That you don't want to marry me anymore instead of this-"

"NO, Sophie, no. I'm telling you all this because I want you to come with me."

She stared down at him, anger slowly coming to the surface. "Reggie, let go of me."

"I've found a coven of witches, Sophie…"

"Let go of me now, Reggie."

"By all of our calculations we'll be able to get back to my home during Samhain."

"Let go!"

"Come with me, Sophie. Please?"

She stopped struggling against him at the look of desperation and hope that he gave her.

"…even…even if it worked-I'm not saying that it WILL-can we get back? Here. I mean, isn't this home enough for us, Reggie?"

"Of course is it, darling. But if you spent near 15 years in a place-in a world-that isn't yours, wouldn't you want to get home if you could?"

"I…guess."

"Theoretically we'll be able to get back during Samhain, from there to here. It's just a year, darling. One year. We've been together for seven. Trust in me, darling."

Her anger quickly faded and a tired wariness took it's place. "I do trust you, but I'm scared. For you, for me…."

"Nothing will change the way I feel for you. We will be careful there, I swear. Look on the bright side, we won't be unarmed." He picked out a long thin stick from his sleeve with a grin.

"Is that…."

"My wand. Yes. I was amazed that it survived, but it's been useless here." He waved it at a chair, producing a minute spark for half a second, he waved it again and it just sputtered a spark once more. "Can't do a blasted thing other than that."

"Oh my god." She groaned.

"Can you be ready to go in a month?"

"What can I take?" She finally gave in. He grinned at her and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou! Darling you have no idea how much I wanted you to say yes." He kissed her lips and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She wiped his tears away and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too, Reg. Oh, do you want me to call you Regulus now?"

"No, darling. I'll always be your Reggie. Only you can call me that. It bothered me endlessly when Sirius did. I'm sorry we fought so often, now."

"We'll go, you need it. To see your home."

"Thank you. Darling, I am so lucky that I have you."

"Keep telling yourself that when I curse your name during the delivery of our first child." She smiled up at him, poking him in the ribs lightly. He laughed and kissed her soundly before dragging her to their bedroom.

Samhain arrived too quickly for Sophie's taste but she was ready, nonetheless. She stood in the middle of the ceremonial circle, hand in hand with Reggie.

"Are you ready, love?" He squeezed her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She squeezed his hand in return.

They each carried a small valise with their clothes and a backpack full of personal items, including money. He nodded to the women that surrounded them and they began the spell.

"Is it going to work?" Sophie whispered to him.

"Absolutely." He whispered back.

She tightened her hold on her valise and intertwined her fingers with Reggie's as she started to feel dizzy and sick. She was about to tell them to stop when the dizziness stopped as well as the coven's voices. She looked around and saw a row of stones not far from them.

"Reg…where are we?"

"A cemetery." He said dully, looking down at one of the stones. He pointed to one of them. "Look at this, darling."

She peered at the smooth stone. "James and Lilly Potter." She read. "We're…there?"

"Yes. Come on, we have to get to London." He pulled at her and they walked out of the cemetery.

"Do you know where you're going at all?" She huffed behind him.

"Yes, we're going to my parent's home…my home."

"The Black House? Hey, I'm a 'muggle' I may not be able to get in."

"Trust in me, darling." He tugged her hand, making her hurry.

They walked quickly along the darkened streets, the crescent moon slowly making it's way over head. Near midnight Sophie became cranky.

"Reggie, this is getting annoying. My feet hurt and I'm tired, when are we going to get there?" He led her around a corner and down a small street.

"We're here."

"We're here?" She parroted.

"We're here."

She looked at the houses and sure enough, there was number 11 and number 13 but no 12. She sighed and rummaged thru her backpack until she fished out a large book and started to flip though the pages.

"It's page 58." He muttered to her. She stared at him for a moment before turning to the page. They took a long look at the small script written at the bottom of the page and looked up.

A door started to materialize before them. Sophie's jaw dropped as Reggie led her up the worn stone steps.

"Wow!" She whispered as he tapped the door with his wand, it creaked open after a moment and she was quickly ushered inside. They were in the darkness, hand in hand before Reggie raised his wand and uttered 'Lumos'.

She recoiled from the gloomy hall. "Eew. I feel like I'm in a bad horror movie."

"We'll fix it up so it won't look so horrid."

"We'd better or else I'm staying in a hotel."

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" A bright light was shown in their faces.

"My eyes!" Sophie cried out, blinking rapidly, holding a hand up to shield herself.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Who are _you_?"

Then a horrible wailing filled the hall, making Sophie clap her hands over her ears.

"Reggie! Shut her up!" He ran over to the billowing curtains that contained the portrait of Mrs. Black.

It was suddenly silent when he reached her.

"_Regulus? Oh! My darling boy has come back!_"

"Hello Mother." He greeted her with a strained smile.

"_Oh, at last! Someone to make the freaks and mutants and blood traitors leave! Regulus, make them leave our home! Obey Mother!_"

He yanked the curtain closed and silenced the voice of the painting. "We have to get rid of that painting."

Sophie nodded, wide eyed.

"Tonks? Why were you yell…ing. Who are you?" A dark figure of a man came to stand behind the other shadowy figure.

"Regulus Black. Who are you and what are you doing in my home!"

"You can't be Regulus Black. Regulus Black is dead."

"Maybe to this world, but I'm back now and you are invading my home." Sophie eyed her fiancé for a moment, looking at him like he lost his mind.

"The painting did call him Regulus…" The first shadowy figure, Tonks, commented to the second.

"Could we not stand in the hall for this discussion?" Sophie said as she eyed the curtain and the rest of the paintings lining the walls.

"The lady's right, let's take this down to the kitchen." The second shadowy figure nodded and lead the way thru a doorway and down some stone steps, into a well lit kitchen and dining area.

It was then they were all cast into light and properly seen. Sophie and Reggie still wore the long sleeved shirts with jeans and boots that they arrived in, anticipating the cold weather. They faced off with another man and woman, the man wore shabby and worn robes, his brown hair was peppered with gray, the woman wore a dark blue robe that clashed horribly with her neon pink hair.

"I am Remus Lupin and this is Nymphadora Tonks." The man said.

"Just Tonks." The woman said with a grimace at the mention of her name.

"I am Regulus Black and this is my bride to be, Sophia Guzman." Sophie gave them a nod of acknowledgement.

"Be that as it may, you have no right to the house." Lupin informed Reggie.

"I am the last surviving BLACK." He emphasized his name. "This house and all subsequent properties and moneys belong to me. Now, what are you doing in my home?"

"The previous owner allowed us use of the house." Lupin said obtusely.

"The present owner will need to know for what reasons, or else you will be forcibly removed." Reggie put a hard edge to his tone.

"Dumbledore would want to know." Tonks muttered to Lupin. Lupin nodded to her before turning back to Reggie and Sophie.

"Give us some time for Professor Dumbledore to arrive and sort everything out."

"Why would Professor Dumbledore need to sort anything out?" Sophie inquired, finally catching on to what Reggie was doing.

"He'll explain. If you could please wait here?" Lupin gestured to the table.

Sophie and Reggie exchanged a glance before accepting a seat at the long table. Sophie fidgeted in her seat while Tonks used a fireplace in a different room to contact the Professor.

"Are you alright, darling?" Reggie asked, concerned.

"No, this damn chair is uncomfortable."

"Easily fixed." He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap where she sagged happily into his chest, nuzzling his neck as she sat.

Lupin looked exceedingly uncomfortable in their presence. Tonks came back into the kitchen and informed them that Dumbledore was on his way.

"How long do we have to--" A flash brightened the room for a moment before the tall, robed, imposing figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room. "wait." Sophie smiled faintly at the old man, who smiled brightly in return.

"Regulus! Wonderful to see you!"

"Hello, Professor. I'm sure you want to have a private conversation?"

"Yes, the study?"

Reggie nodded, gently removing Sophie from his lap and following the wizard into a different room.

"Sooo…how long have you two been dating?" Sophie smiled at Lupin's sputtering and Tonk's blush.

So ends Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

enjoy :D

A/N: I've added a bit more to this chapter.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

"Cough, Hack, Sneeze."

"Very funny, Sophie."

"You need a housekeeper, and I'm not talking about that bug-eyed little monster you call a house elf. He's creepy." Sophie put down the feather duster that was her constant companion since her arrival in the House of Black.

"What's with all these secret meetings you and the old fart have? I'm beginning to get pissed off when he shows up unannounced and whisks you away for hours at a time and I end up playing 'hostess' to whoever was unlucky enough to be dragged along with him. Usually it's poor Tonks but now he brings that Snape guy. He's just a barrel of sunshine."

Reggie sighed and got up from the table full of scrolls left to his care. "I'm sorry darling, but it's for the best that you don't know. Should you be captured by Death Eaters, Merlin forbid, you'd have plausible deniability."

"Reg, **_if_** I get captured by Death Eaters, they'd more likely kill me than question me."

"True as that is, important information would be known by them, and we're leaking information that would mislead them. Do you understand, Sophie?"

"Yep, the less I know the better I'd be. We both know how well that ended for Sirius, now don't we?"

"That was uncalled for."

"But true. Just wanted to point out that little fact. Reg, I-"

A flash from the fireplace interrupted her, and she gritted her teeth in anger. "Regulus, important business…" the old man said as he entered the room, followed by a man in dark robes.

"Yes, Professor. Sophie, if you could escort Professor Snape to the sitting room?"

"How 'bout I pull a Lorena Bobitt and told you to shove it?"

"I love you, too, Sophie."

"Don't be so surprised if you wake up in the morning and end up with something missing."

She turned and grabbed the dark man's sleeve and led him out the door of the study.

"You may unhand me now, madam."

"Nope, you're going to wander around and if I'm in a pissed off mood I'd rather not take it out on Creepy. He's like a masochist or something, thrives on being kicked around."

"Creepy? Do you mean the house elf?"

"Yeah. Here, sit. Tea?"

"No thank you, I haven't recovered from the last cup of tea you gave me."

"Hey! The Label Was Smudged! Not my fault."

"What were you and Regulus fighting about?" He steepled his fingers as he sat in a wing chair.

"We weren't fighting."

"I've observed you well enough to recognize your moods, and you were angry. You still are."

"Even if I am I won't tell you, Nosey."

"Rude American."

"Uppity Brit."

"Sophia, really."

"Sorry, Severus. Every thing just changed when we got here. He spends his time pouring over those scrolls. I just have had it! I tried to let him know but he just ignores me."

He sat up straighter in the chair. "You're thinking of leaving?"

She nodded and sat down on the arm of the chair. He wrapped an arm around her waist for reassurance.

"If you need a flat to stay in…"

"I appreciate it, Severus, but I want to try to get a place on my own. If I fail, you might just find me knocking at your door."

"I've grown quite fond of you, Sophia. For a Muggle, you are quite charming."

"Thank you, for a nosey, dower wizard, you're not that bad yourself."

"Rude, yet flattering."

"So another school year is about to start. Looking forward to all those little impressionable youths to mold into the Slytherin ideal?"

"Oh, if only! I'd be lucky to survive the first month with the first years."

"Ick. Try not to die, I'm beginning to believe you're my best friend and that would mean that I'd have to say some pleasant things about you at your funeral."

"Have you thought about Dumbledore's proposal?"

"Uh huh, not really up to it. Just gonna do my own thing for a while."

"Pity, teaching certain students some grace may come along way in their overall teenage bumbling."

"I'm not going to teach hormonal wizards how to dance, so stop trying to talk me into it. Is that the only reason he brought you? To try and sway me?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I, uh, was being sarcastic there."

"I know."

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Sophie paced the library, waiting for Reggie's return from a mission. Sitting in his usual spot was Severus, reading a book, ignoring the constant movement of his 'friend'. Dumbledore was in a large cushy chair that he conjured, watching the woman walk back and forth, occasionally shooting him mean looks.

"So help me, old man, if he ends up dead for real this time-"

"Not to worry, my dear, he will return safely. He is simply retrieving an item that he hid during his time as a Death Eater. Remarkable how you successfully removed the Dark Mark from his arm."

"Laser surgery. He whined like a bitch for weeks after."

"What exactly is that?"

"Um, it's a concentrated beam of light, I guess. It burns the first few layers of skin that the ink in tattoos are inked on, it leaves the area pink after words but the tattoo is gone."

"Sounds rather painful." Severus commented from behind his book.

"It is."

The fireplace flared to life, depositing a dirty, sooty Regulus onto the floor. He rose with a grin. Sophie stopped her pacing and gave a relieved smile at Regulus which quickly left her face when he walked past her to Professor Dumbledore. She blinked away her tears of heartbreak.

Severus put down his book and glimpsed the look on her face before she masked it in cool resolve.

He witnessed the twisting of her engagement ring, and the jerky movements that removed it from her finger. The glance over at Regulus and Dumbledore in deep conversation and the resigned look of defeat. He rose to comfort his muggle friend, but she shook her head at him and placed the diamond ring on the desk of the library and left the room. He listened closely before he heard her soft footsteps walk down the hall and exit the Black House.

He settled back into his chair and waited for the inevitable.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

So ends Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: The became an unintentional crossover. I now include the disclaimer that I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. The Harry Potter disclaimer is in Chapter 1_

Thank you for your patience. Now here is the story.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Sophie hefted her bag higher on her shoulder as she looked up at the impressive building, it teemed with life, she nervously rechecked the address that was given to her over the phone. Mr. Andrew had sounded excited by her experience and credentials, Mr. Giles had been more reserved but had sounded just as interested as the younger sounding Mr. Andrew.

She took a calming breath before approaching the door. She walked into the lobby and all activity stopped. Everyone stared at her, and she almost turned around and fled under that scrutiny if a voice hadn't called out to her.

"Miss Guzman?" She turned around and spotted a young man in tweed.

"Yes?" He looked excited as he rushed forward to shake her hand and pull her towards the elevators.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come, but boy do we need you!"

"Uh…Shouldn't I be interviewed first?"

"Yeah, we're going to see Giles right now." He turned to the people in the lobby. "Go about your business…you saw nothing." They returned to the buzz of activity and Sophie turned a questioning eye to the young man. "Giles will explain. Going up!"

He pressed the button to start the elevator's ascent and made small talk until the doors dinged open again.

"This way. Giles is waiting for us." They pushed past a large set of doors, revealing a decent sized waiting area with a fair sized desk and high tech computer atop it, then the next set, revealing a luxurious office. An older man with graying hair and glasses sat behind the immense oak desk. He looked up from studying a manuscript when they entered.

"Miss Guzman?"

"Yes, Mr. Giles?" He smiled at her and gestured for her to be seated in one of the high backed leather chairs that were placed in front of the desk.

"Your application certainly stood out from the rest. I quite say that you may be over qualified for the position. But if you are willing…"

"Oh, I'm definitely willing."

"I took the liberty of contacting all of your references and your previous jobs and all spouted your glory, and inquired if you would return to them."

"Oh, wow." She stared at him wide eyed.

"Yes, quite. Now, what is your availability?"

"I'll work as often and as long as you want me to."

"Flexible, then. Excellent. Coffee addiction?"

"No, I prefer energy drinks like Red Bull. Or Green Tea."

He sighed and smiled at her. "Can you start today?"

"Absolutely." She beamed at him.

"I have absolutely no idea how to use computers, I have all these reports that need to be transcribed." He hefted a large stack into her lap, it went from her lap to her chin. "If you could get started right away? There's a computer in the anterior office for your use, as a matter of fact it's your office. It's fairly easy, according to the girls but I don't bloody know what they're talking about. If you have any questions ask Andrew." The young man bounced in happiness.

"He'll also be explaining what we do here."

"Uh, one question. In the lobby…"

"Yes, it's a security measure. Miss Guzman…do you believe in magic?" Sophie had to work hard to stifle a laugh.

"Um, if you mean making things float and the such kind of magic, then yes."

"Ah." He blinked and was flummoxed but recovered. "Yes, well…the people aren't really people, they're more what you call guards. If someone who isn't recognized either by sight or by aura enters, they stop all busy work and stare at the person. It discourages any unsavory people from entering unannounced or attacking us. Should the unknown persist then they take…extreme…measures."

"I must say Mr. Giles, that that is the most brilliant security system I ever heard of."

He blushed and stuttered as Andrew lead her out.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiii_

"What do you mean 'she left'!"

"You didn't notice her up and leave? That was last week, Black. Not very observant, are you?"

Regulus slammed Severus up against the wall of the library in anger.

"Regulus!" Professor Dumbledore warned. "Abusing Severus will not help her return."

"No, but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better!"

"Put him down, Regulus."

Regulus obeyed with a growl, glaring murderously at the Potions Professor.

"It isn't _my_ fault she left, it was _your_ negligence that drove her off." Severus sneered as he straightened his robes.

"That is enough, Severus." Dumbledore admonished. "Regulus, we will do our best to find her, but under the current circumstances you must not be seen! Everyone thinks you are dead. Allow the Order to find her."

"She'll be in London. It's a big city, that's all she knows, how to live in the city. More likely you'll find her there." He ran his hand thru his hair in a gesture of frustration.

"How could I have been so blind?" He muttered as Dumbledore and Snape left.

"Oh, Sophie. I am so sorry!"

"You should be."

"Not now, Uncle Phin."

"That girl was a doll, trying her hardest to clean up this pigsty. Getting no recognition from you. Why, you haven't even spent a whole hour with her since you arrived!"

"Not NOW, Uncle Phin." The painting huffed.

"She shut your mother up, and we're ALL grateful for that." The other paintings agreed.

"What are you talking about?"

"She painted over your mother's face. Stopped her screaming."

"As much as I appreciate this bit of information, please, could you just….leave me alone?"

"Of course dear boy, wallow in your own suffering. You deserve it!" Uncle Phin hissed as he exited the frame of the picture, the other paintings made their own quiet exits as well.

"Bloody nosey relatives."

_iiiiiiii_

So Ends Chapter 3


End file.
